New Life
by alyssialui
Summary: At 3:13am, Lily is rushed to St Mungo's to delivery her baby. Next-Gen. Lily/Lorcan.


_A/N: At 3:13am, Lily is rushed to St Mungo's to delivery her baby. Next-Gen. Lily/Lorcan. RxR. FxF. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Transfiguration Assignment #4** - **_**_Write about someone being born__

_**Hogwarts Casino 2014 Challenge/Competition****: **Roulette** - **Write about a Next Gen couple having children_

_**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition: **Divination: Lesson 4 - word count 763_

* * *

><p>Her head lolled back onto the pillow propped under her head as he eyes slowly opened. She was tired, oh so tired, but she was also overcome with a feeling of joy and contentment. She had done it. After almost 9 months, she had done it. Her new baby girl had been born into the world healthy and happy.<p>

It had come as a surprise in the dead of night, 3:13am to be exact. She had been unable to fall asleep, a nagging pain on her chest as she lay on her side. Lor was behind her, his hands over her belly like every night. But last night was different. There had been a strange feeling following her all day that she couldn't place, but she knew it would be something important.

Then she felt the wetness between her legs and the pain getting stronger. It felt like a long stabbing pain, lasting a few seconds before releasing. It was time.

She shook Lorcan awake, who at first resisted her attempts. Then she screamed like a banshee, causing him to promptly roll away from her assault and off his side of the bed. He held his head woozily and glared at her before seeing her angry yet scared face, her hand rubbing circles over her belly and the large wet spot in the middle of the bed. His eyes widened and she said through gritted teeth as another wave came over her, "It's time."

He jumped off the bed like lightning, running around to her side of the bed and helping her onto her feet. While she drew on her robe to cover her naked shoulders, he grabbed a shirt for himself and her packed hospital bag. They had been waiting for this day for a week, knowing that the date was coming up, but now it felt too soon. The baby was coming.

But then Lorcan looked at her worriedly, "How should we get there? Are you safe to floo like this?"

She was at a lost as well, having not remembered to ask her mum or anyone how best to travel while in labour. But there was another contraction and she screamed, "Just get me there! I don't care how." He nodded and then pulled her through the fireplace.

They got to the hospital and she was promptly put into one of the rooms. Though her contractions felt closer than they actually were, she hadn't dilated enough for the baby to pass through. They waited and waited for at least two hours and she cursed her body for not complying with the proper procedure while shockwaves of pain still travelled her body.

The healers were starting to get nervous as time went on. If she remained like this for too long, her baby might be in trouble. She begged them to do something, anything, and they were considering cutting her open. She had been against it for she wanted to do things naturally just like her mother had, but it was cutting close to the wire.

Then there was one last check and the healer said, "You look about ready now. Let's begin."

That was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She could feel her walls tearing and all she could think about was finally seeing her baby and cursing Lorcan for getting her into this mess.

It was past one now and she could barely keep her eyes opened. She had just woken up from a two hour nap because the door had creaked open. A healer came in holding a pink bundle in her hands and she smiled before taking it from her.

She was so beautiful. Her lips were so pink and soft, her little hands were balled into fists near her face, and her eyes were closed as she snoozed. Her little girl.

The door opened again and her husband entered the room with a small bouquet of flowers. He said softly, "How's my favourite red-head?"

She smiled and said, "Are talking about me or her?"

She held the baby out to him and there was that signature Weasley red-hair. He took his daughter carefully and held her to his chest. He chuckled, "Your family has some strong genes, Lily."

They sat in silence for awhile, just enjoying the moment their family became whole. The little girl opened her eyes slowly and looked into her father's face, her eyes matching his own. He whispered, "She's so precious."

Lily rubbed her hand over the little girl's soft head, fingering the red tuft lightly, "I know."


End file.
